When a service provider of communications deploys a communications network, there can be many challenges. Among them include without limitation the cost of deployment, the cost of adding network equipment to accommodate subscriber growth, maintenance of the network, serviceability of the network, and managing the addition of new subscribers to the network—just to mention a few.